


Which of us

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Eh Con 2019, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, newly weds game, though they're not newly weds here, who fell in love first?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: What if Waverly and Nicole were to actually play the "who knows their partner better" game?One mismatched answer might cause some discussion afterwards.





	Which of us

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Kat and Dom discussing their answers for this question when they guessed it wrong, my mind took me here immediately.

“So you think I fell in love first, huh?”

“And you think I did.” Nicole answered with a barely there smirk as she closed the door to her place. They had wanted to be alone, and the homestead was housing a lot more than Wynonna for the night.

“Can you blame me, miss _when I see something I like, I don’t wanna wait_.”

The sound of Nicole’s laughter filled Waverly’s chest with warmth. This had been a good night. No danger, no demons, just games and some healthy competition between friends and family in front of the Earp fireplace for a rare calm Friday night.

“That’s not falling in love, Waves, that’s flirting.”

“I know that, but you… you know, _chased me,_” Waverly’s fingers went up in the air, marking her last words with a sign for inverted commas, because chasing her was not exactly what Nicole had done. She had made herself clear and been sweet and present, but Waverly had been the one to actually reach out and take those offers to come closer. She had been the one to stop on her path to the BBD office to chat the minutes away after every polite _hey, Waves_ Nicole sent her way accompanied by hopeful brown eyes.

“Because I was interested. I just… wasn’t in love yet at that point.”

_Ah._ There. When Mercedes asked them and their competitors, Jeremy and Robin, who in each couple had been the first to fall, Waverly had taken some consideration, but remembering who'd put herself out there first, she’d thought she had the right answer.

Waverly knew she had nothing to be upset about. Still, she was.

“Hey,” Nicole said quietly, her hands holding Waverly’s and squeezing them in comfort. “I did fall in love, though. I _am_ in love.”

“Yea,” Waverly smiled appeasingly. “So, when do you think _I_ fell in love?” She deflected, slightly ashamed of the hurt she felt.

“Bobo’s party. Well,” Nicole corrected herself, “I don’t know when you fell. I only know when you told your sister that you loved me.”

Waverly remembered that. Remembered how early it had felt to use the word _love_. But it had been true. Those few days between finally kissing Nicole and Bobo’s party had been filled with so many warm, heart-racing, joyful moments with Nicole, that Waverly had fallen. And it had been so easy. Nicole had paid so much attention to what she said, to what she liked, to _her._ Had tasted so sweet and felt so soft and sounded so… easy. So easy to connect. Her body and mind and heart’s needs and wants all tended to by one single person.

But that meant-

“So, you didn’t love me then?”

_“Waves-”_

“No, I know I shouldn’t be upset about this. It's just... I thought you did.”

It wasn’t the prospect of loving first that brought a dull strain to her heart. It was the fact that she’d felt it on her skin whenever Nicole so much as looked at her. How could she have felt so loved and not have been?

“I-" Nicole sighed. "After Willa came back… that's when- around then things became a lot more serious. Meaningful. People were hurting you and I just wanted to... to..."

Yea, Waverly got that. The one thing Nicole and Wynonna had in common: both were insanely protective.

"I guess I was still catching up with everything around the time of the party,” Nicole concluded, unable or unwilling to finish that first thought.

Something untied inside Waverly’s chest, allowing her heart to beat easier. 

“Honey, it sounds like you were just a little slower on the uptake,” she said, pulling Nicole to her and breathing that sweet scent in. The tip of her nose ran up Nicole's throat and chin, finally aligning itself to Nicole's nose to offer her lips. 

“Well, we already knew you’re the brighter one.”

**Author's Note:**

> dammit, didn't even reach 700 words this time.  
Poll: should I change my @ here to 600wordsAmonth?
> 
> The questions and script in general for the panel that prompted this were yet another masterpiece by DarkWiccan, always prompting us to write more fic, whether they mean to or not.


End file.
